The Glitch
Episode in Season 3 Plot In 2 episode away, Cobby still had the M.P.D. and it infected magically on Mabel and Purriana (mostly Mabel) and the two can't control their powers. The gang attempts to find the cure for the three. Transcript (At the living room) Martha: Guys, are Mabs and Purr okay with the glitch? Darwin: No. Martha: Why didn't they go to school? Gumball: They're trying to control their powers. Martha: Lucky for them, Cobby didn't also didn't go to school lately. Gumball: Is he still stuck? Martha: Yep. But now he's The Peevie and the most nervous, sad, a bit irritated, and very sensitive younger brother I know. Darwin: That's kinda horrifying. (Mabel and Purriana came down wearing gloves) Mabel: Hi Martha.(fire builds around Purriana and she melts) Gumball: Aw, man. Martha: I gotcha! (grabs a bucket and uses a sponge to put her in) (Meanwhile, she is normal) Mabel: Look, I'm so sorry. Purriana: It's just that.. (Summons rain and makes Mabel hurt and her fur fuzzy and soaked) (Everyone were holding their laughs) Mabel: Ow! Hey, stop it! I'm not immune to this rain! And I know you're gonna laugh! Martha: Sorry Mabs, its just that.. (laughing hysterically then shoots a laser gun on the mirror then was about to hit Mabel and Purriana) Uh Oh. Purriana: What the? (Tries to summon an asteroid but a little one comes) Help! Mabel: I gotcha! (puts a force field around Purriana) I'll handle this! (snaps her finger and a bigger asteroid comes and stops the laser) Purriana: Wait. How did you do that? I thought you didn't master the Space element. Mabel: I'm glad you asked, sister. The gem is my tutor. I mastered it. (shows the gem of Flaria but then a geyser appeared on the front yard) Darwin: What the?! Purriana: Oh yeah, My gem acts crazy (turn to Mabel) Can you fix it? Mabel: Of course Ruby... Purriana: (freezes Mabel's mouth and blushes) Don't say that in front of everyone. Mabel: (melts her frozen mouth and coughs) Fine. First of all, have a bond with your gem. Purriana: What do you mean? Mabel: I mean you have to enjoy the spirit inside of you, you know like a sister or best friend. Purriana: But I only see you. (Mabel is electrified by shock) Mabel: Oh, this glitch is getting into my nerves! Anyway, you just only see me because I'm the only close to you,(with Ina's voice) Mary is very shy to people. (silence occurs;she closes her mouth) Gumball, Martha and Darwin: What was that? Mabel: (with Ina's voice) Oh, I'm Ina. I'll just exit for a moment. (with her voice) As I was saying, the gem is out of control because Mary doesn't know you, she just only see you as a reincarnation. Martha: I better get home now, I must look after Peeve. (At Wattersons in Purriana's room) Purriana: O.K. (Grabs the gem of Aquaria) I am going to talk to my ancestor so Good Night, Purriana (zaps herself and faints, the gem starts to glow) (In the dream) Purriana: (sees Mary) MARY!! Mary: Oh my! My incarnation that I don't know about.. Purriana: I'm Genevieve, but call me Purriana. My gem hasn't been responding to me.. Anyways, I would like to hear your experience in the medieval times. I've heard you're a very nice and loving person. Mary: Yes. (Blushes) Here thee is my experience... (After the conversation) Purriana: Oh my, it seems that you are evil. Mary: (giggles) No little Purriana, I am not that evil for long. Purriana: So, where's your son? Mary: Right there is my faithful son (points to a distance) Caesar: (shouts from a distance) Mother! Mary: Hello there, my dear son! Purriana, you are special to me, and is that my gem of Aquaria (points to gem) Purriana: Yes Mary: Okay well (strokes the gem and starts to glow) The gem will respond to you now, (in Mabel's voice) Wake up! (After the dream) Mabel: So (in Ina's voice) Did it work Purriana: (in Mary's voice) Yes, we communicated! (Suddenly, Mabel began launching flares around) (At Nuttels' house) Cobby: Turn off the lights, it's too bright! I can't even be calm, I'm too desperate. Martha: Are you shy to be with Mabel? Cobby: Yes but I still have that M.P.D. again after the fight with Fred. Andy: Oh, that nasty IMPOSTER! Caroline: He put cheese on my hot chocolate! Cobby: Ow! Guys, can you not scream? I'm very sensitive to sound. Caroline: Sorry. (At Purriana's dream) Purriana: What? (sees Mabel) Mabel? Mabel! (rush towards her) Mabel: Hey! I'm just here for ya. Purriana: Thanks. Where are we? Mabel: Hey, what's happening? (noticed she's disappearing) Purriana: Wait! Mabel: Purriana, wake up! Purriana: What?! Mabel: I said ,wake up!(disappears) (It reveals Mabel is waking and shaking her up) Mabel: Hello Purriana, we're are going to school. Purriana: I thought we are staying here? Mabel: Mom said we had to go to school. (At bus stop) Cobby: Hi guys! Mabel: Are you okay now? Cobby: I'm always better! Anyway, you're pretty. Martha: She knew all along, Mr. Arrogant, you are dating her. Cobby: Whoa, what did I say? Martha: What the?! (Mabel punches him on the elbow) Cobby: Ow! What did I do? Mabel: Nothing, just testing if you are arrogant. Cobby: How could I be arrogant to you? Mabel: You have M.P.D. and you have only two personalities left. Cobby: What do you mean? Purriana: Um, awkward moments. Andy: Guys, he's still acting weird. (Suddenly, Mabel grew wings and eventually flies) Mabel: Help! (Purriana flies to save Mabel) Mabel: Thanks. Purriana: Hey! You got a new power! Cobby: Nice. (At Hospital) Doctor: So what's seems to be the problem? Andy: He has been having the multiple personality disorder. What is the cure? Doctor: Hm...(checks on the remedy book) Um, if he'll try to master his personalities and to be carefull to not be zapped, in two years he's cured. NOT DONE! Watch out! He'll have two more personalities! Follow them in the upcoming "Cobby Who?" Category:Season 3 Category:Fanfiction Stories